


Two's Company

by Nimaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Shy Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimaka/pseuds/Nimaka
Summary: Tobirama has a crush, or two. He just knows he can't have them.





	Two's Company

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda wanted to write something and this came out. Hope you enjoy!

Tobirama had a problem. One that made his heart go crazy around a certain Uchiha.

Izuna Uchiha was his childhood rival turned friend. So hyperactive when he was younger, but much more streamlined and focused as they grew. 

Izuna was fundamentally protective, not two-faced as a younger Tobirama had once thought. He guarded his family, and then accepted strangers warily. It was something Tobirama felt the two had in common, and before he knew it, they were attending the same university.

Tobirama grew attached. He felt like they were always on the same page about things, and Izuna could be funny and sassy and sometimes they fought (they fought quite a lot, actually), but overall, Izuna was one of his few friends, and a close one, at that. Those feelings grew into something more, but Tobirama wasn't great with words, or conversation for that matter. The words wouldn't come out when they needed to.

"Like what you see?" Izuna teased when Tobirama stared a little too long after he took off his shirt.

It was an opening, and all Tobirama had to say was 'yes.' 

But he froze up instead, stammered like a bumbling idiot, and Izuna laughed it off. The moment was gone and Tobirama cursed himself mentally every time his mind came back to that moment.

He thought he had more time, that would work up the courage soon. Soon became next time, and next time became eventually.

Tobirama waited too long and Izuna got a girlfriend.

He was crushed, but he did his best to be happy for the Uchiha. Izuna rambled on about her, a redhead. He deserved  to find happiness, even if the person that caused it wasn't Tobirama.

* * *

 

Then he actually met Mito Uzumaki, and Tobirama's one problem became two.

Mito was always tripping on something or another, or daydreaming, or apologizing to a professor about something. The Uzumaki were all well known for their wild parties. He wondered if that was Izuna's type, wild and uncontrolled.

The opposite of Tobirama.

One day, he caught her in the library with several books piled high around her, notebook in front if her as she scribbled down notes. He noted to himself that she didn't type them down. When she had spotted him, she waved him over, probably recognizing him by his white hair. (It made him warm inside because Izuna must've talked about him to her.)

He found himself having a conversation with her. Not just idle small talk, but a full blown discussion about languages and different cultures and it took a moment for Tobirama to recall that he was talking to Mito Uzumaki. She wasn't what he made her out to be in his head.

It turned out that the two of them were in the same class, and Mito showed his the papers she was writing in. All her notes were handwritten, and there were things he hadn't thought to jot down.

"Go ahead and take a picture," she suggested with a brilliant smile that made his breath catch for a moment, and he had to gather himself and take the picture with his phone.

Mito later left the library with a spring her step. (He heard a thud. She must've tripped again.)

Tobirama flicked through the pictures.

Her handwriting was _gorgeous_.

* * *

 

It was around that time that Tobirama started _really_ looking at her.

Mito smiled a lot, similar to his older brother, there was never a dull moment around her. She was conniving like a fox, but her intentions were always pure, even if the means or outcome weren't. She was gorgeous, with almost royally good looks and Tobirama almost had a heart attack the first time she let her hair down from her buns. Combining that with Izuna, they made a criminally good looking couple.

But that was a big problem. They were together, a _couple_. Something he couldn't separate, and something he didn't _want_ to separate. They fit each other like puzzle pieces, and Tobirama was mesmerized each time more of the picture completed itself. It was a very beautiful image, the two of them. 

She and Izuna balanced each other out so perfectly and Tobirama... wanted to be a part of that.

But they were both so vibrant, like stars shining brightly, and Tobirama was... himself. What could he bring to such a picture? Would they even want him, when they were already so perfect together?

He didn't know how it would even work, a couple of three. All he knew was that he felt his chest pound when the two of them were with him, or when they blatantly flirted in front of him, or when Mito made the occasional comment about him being cute and asking why he was still single, and Izuna would branch off of her and hand Tobirama compliments like flowers until Tobirama's face was redder than his eyes.

He still wished, in a deep part of him that he would never let loose, that they would look at him the way they looked at each other.

Sometimes it felt like they were pushing him, edging him on that fine line where Tobirama didn't know if would explode or do something rash. It felt like Izuna's eyes lingered a little too long or Mito's hand brushed his, but it must've been his imagination, because the next second, the couple was all over each other again.

So Tobirama waited it out, he did his best to be happy with the friendship he already had with them. He wanted to be happy for them. He thought he could get over this dumb crush if he tried hard enough.

Mito gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye one day, in front of him and Izuna. He couldn't stop thinking about it for a week. Tobirama blamed it on Mito being her affectionate self and Izuna being so laid back.

Izuna asked Tobirama to go catch a movie with him and Mito. It was a great film, but he wondered why they chose such a movie, when he knew that action and romance were their preferred genres.

Group study sessions quickly dissolved into the two lounging around as Tobirama actually studied, and when Izuna gave Mito a quick hug, Tobirama's eyes couldn't help but linger. They looked so happy. He was glad for both of them.

Tobirama would be happy with what he had.

* * *

 

Hashirama, his own dense as a brick brother, was the worst. Tobirama wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but since there was no hole available, he settled for shoving his face in his hands.

His brother made a stupid joke them being about a three way couple. In front of Izuna and Mito. He wished his brother had more restraint, just a bit, he wasn't asking for much-

"Well, we tried, but Tobi's not interested."

What. 

Tobirama looked up. He must've spoken out loud because Mito replied.

"You think I go around kissing boys or something, Tobi?" Mito asked.

"This is," Tobirama floundered, "That is, you two... want to be with me? Both of you?"

"You're worse than your brother," Izuna deadpanned.

"I guess I should've known you wouldn't catch on," Izuna sighed, then those dark eyes looked up and asked, "Tobirama, will you go out with us?"

It took a while for the words to register.

"I'd... like that," he answered. He was still in shock, though. "And... you're serious. You really want _me_?"

Izuna grinned.

"Tobi, how _couldn't_ we want you?"

He ignored his brother's cheers.

Izuna's pale hand moved to rest on top of his own, Mito's head rested on his shoulder, and Tobirama couldn't really focus on much after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! It was on my mind for a bit so I thought, 'why not?' Comments, feedback, and stuff are always appreciated!!! ♥♥♥


End file.
